American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: November 3, 1984
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: November 3, 1984 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1984. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on November 3, 1984, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes "The Wild Boys" by Duran Duran at no.38. This single was released with a music video filmed at the "007 Stage" at Pinewood Studios, with director Russell Mulcahy. Also included is Rod Stewart's version of "Some Guys Have All The Luck", a song Robert Palmer sang at the MENCAP Concert in 1983. This song was later performed by The Power Station on their 1985 Summer Tour (see Power Station bootlegs). Track listing Show # 844-5 LW#1: "I Just Called To Say I Love You" - Stevie Wonder 40. "We Are The Young" - Dan Hartman 39. "Sugar Don't Bite" - Sam Harris 38. "The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran 37. "Girls With Guns" - Tommy Shaw 36. "Bop 'Til You Drop" - Rick Springfield 35. "We Belong" - Pat Benatar 34. "Missing You" - John Waite 33. "I Can't Drive 55" - Sammy Hager 32. "Teacher, Teacher" - .38 Special 31. "Walking On A Thin Line" - Huey Lewis & The News 30. "Cool It Now" - New Edition 29. "Sea of Love" - The Honey Drippers 28. "It Ain't Enough" - Corey Hart LDD: "Break My Stride" - Matthew Wilder 27. "I Can't Hold Back" - Survivor 26. "The Glamorous Life" - Sheila E. 25. "No More Lonely Nights" - Paul McCartney 24. "The War Song" - Culture Club 23. "Cover Me" - Bruce Springsteen 22. "What About Me" - Kenny Rogers with Kim Carnes and James Ingram 21. "Drive" - The Cars 20. "All Through The Night" - Cyndi Lauper 19. "Swept Away" - Diana Ross 18. "Penny Lover" - Lionel Richie 17. "Let's Go Crazy" - Prince & The Revolution 16. "Who Wears These Shows" - Elton John 15. "Strut" - Sheena Easton 14. "Some Guys Have All The Luck" - Rod Stewart 13. "I'm So Excited" - The Pointer Sisters 12. "Out of Touch" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 11. "Desert Moon" - Dennis De Young 10. "I Feel For You" - Chaka Khan 09. "Better Be Good To Me" - Tina Turner 08. "Blue Jean" - David Bowie LDD: "A Teenager In Love" - Dion & The Belmonts 07. "On The Dark Side" - John Cafferty and The Beaver Brown Band 06. "Lucky Star" - Madonna 05. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! 04. "Hard Habit To Break" - Chicago 03. "Purple Rain" - Prince & The Revolution 02. "I Just Called To Say I Love You" - Stevie Wonder 01. "Carribean Queen (No More On The Run)" - Billy Ocean Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark